Estoy Aquí
by karasu-shiro
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Cómo puedes mirar a la muerte a la cara cuando nunca has creído en ella en primer lugar? La cura empieza cuando te das cuenta que no estás solo.


**Disclaimer: "Durarara!" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Narita Ryohgo. Éste oneshot es propiedad de su autor original _SomniareSolus_ que me permitió traducirlo.**

 **.**

 **I'm Here**

 **.**

Hoy no era un buen día.

Para nada.

Los amo.

Mis humanos.

Pero ellos no me aman. Nunca lo harán.

Yo sé eso. He sabido eso desde el principio, pero nunca quise creerlo.

 _—¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡Estás enfermo!_

 _Me oculté a mi mismo tras esa familiar sonrisa —Lo sé._

 _—¡Te mataré! ¡No mereces vivir! ¡Todos te odian! ¡Si librara al mundo de ti, nadie te extrañaría para nada!_

 _Lo sé._

 _—¡Estás muerto!_

 _—Dame tu mejor tiro._

 _Él sacó un arma. No era el primer cliente que hacía eso. Podría manejarlo, algo estaba mal._

 _Disparó y el eco cruzó a través de los callejones traseros de Ikebukuro. Las balas volaron delante mío pero apenas logré evitarlas. Una me rozó pero seguí corriendo. Él logró acorralarme y, por una vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de que fuera a morir. Con mi espalda contra el muro, él sostuvo el arma sobre mi cabeza. Con una sonrisa sádica pegada sobre su cara, tiró del gatillo._

 _Nada. Vacío._

 _Con un movimiento rápido saqué y clavé mi propia navaja en su cuello y él cayó al piso. Su sangre extendiéndose por todos lados. Me deslicé al piso apretando la navaja contra mi pecho, con los ojos fijos al desastre frente a mi._

 _Nunca había matado a ninguno de mis preciosos humanos antes. No con mis propias manos._

Continué caminando a casa desde Ikebukuro, pero mi día sólo siguió poniéndose peor.

—¡Izaya! ¿Cuántas veces te-

 _—No estoy de humor, Shizuo. Sólo déjame ir a casa._

Pasé rodeándolo, no levantando la vista desde la acera. Había mucha gente afuera hoy pero ellos sabían que yo era una de esas personas a evitar. Yo era intocable, pero eso no siempre es una cosa buena.

Fui a mi edificio y me sorprendí.

No me había dado cuenta de que el rubio había estado siguiéndome todo el camino hasta que me di la vuelta y lo vi entrando al elevador junto a mi. Estuvimos en silencio el camino entero. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada, ni un movimiento en absoluto.

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba el elevador se bloqueó y la puerta se abrió dejándonos salir. Caminé por el pasillo y me detuve en mi puerta. El rubio estuvo justo detrás de mi todo el tiempo. Tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta dejándolo pasar junto conmigo, no tenía energías para detenerlo.

Lo escuché cerrar la puerta tras él y me detuve sin molestarme en darme la vuelta y encararlo.

— Pulga, estás sangrando.

Le dejé llevarme al baño donde me sentó en el retrete. Revisó a través de los gabinetes obviamente buscando alguna clase de kit de primeros auxilios, pero no tenía ninguno. En su lugar tomó una botella de alcohol desinfectante, algunas gazas y un par de bolas de algodón.

Se arrodilló junto a mi. —Quítate la chaqueta.

Simplemente hice lo que me dijo.

Empapó una bola de algodón en el alcohol y me dijo que sostuviera mi camisa arriba, y lo hice.

—Quédate quieto.

Sentí la ligera presión y un doloroso piquete después. Me estremecí, pero traté de quedarme quieto.

—Lo siento.

Quizá él no había sido la causa de esto, sino que me ha herido de peores formas antes y sólo ésta vez él decidió disculparse por eso.

Continuó su trabajo con diligencia. Sus dedos eran suaves y apenas pude sentirlo tocando mi costado. Él trató la herida poco a poco para aminorar el dolor. Después que estuvo satisfecho, él desenrolló la gaza y la envolvió alrededor de mi estómago las suficientes veces para cubrir la herida.

Solté mi camisa y ésta cayó de nuevo para cubrir mi cintura. Entonces recogí mi chaqueta favorita del lugar en el piso donde la había tirado, me la puse de vuelta.

Levantándome, volví a mi sala de estar. Podía sentir que él estaba de pie detrás de mi, pero no quería darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

No me respondió al principio pero después dijo —Porque no eres tú.

—Como dije, no estoy de humor.

—Dime que está mal, pulga.

—¿Qué te hace creer que algo está mal?

—Me llamaste Shizuo.

—Esa no es razón suficiente.

—Sólo puedo decirlo.

¿Cómo es que él puede leerme tan fácilmente?

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro darme la vuelta. Mantuve mi vista en el piso. La misma mano tomó mi cara sorprendentemente gentil y me forzó a ver sus propios ojos chocolate.

Sus ojos estaban llenos con... Tristeza.

No pude retener más las lágrimas. Cuando le vi mirándome así sentí como si alguien finalmente se preocupara. Perdí. Me abrí a mi mismo a él.

Me lancé de brazos a él aferrándome a la vida. —¡Estaba tan- tan asustado Shizu-chan! ¡No sabía que hacer! ¡Creí que- que iba morir!

Él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. No dijo nada, sólo escuchó.

—¡Creí que iba morir! ¡Que moriría solo en ese callejón y- y que nadie se enteraría de que me había ido! ¡No quiero morir solo! ¡No quiero estar solo! —Sollocé en su pecho.

Una mano con dulzura se frotaba de arriba abajo por mi espalda y la otra suavemente enredaba en mi cabello.

—No lo harás —susurró en mi oído —No morirás en ningún momento próximo, y no morirás solo.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes?

Él me empujó más cerca, más apretado, pero se aseguró de ser tan gentil como fuera posible.

—Porque estoy aquí.

Él lentamente me empujó al suelo. Mis piernas a cada lado de él y mis brazos colgando libremente alrededor de su cintura. Estuvimos sentados ahí por bastante tiempo. Descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro intentando meditar las cosas. Todo empezó en el momento en que nos encontramos en la calle hasta ahora. Lo reproduje de nuevo una y otra vez en mi cabeza tratando de entenderlo, pero nada vino a mi mente. No podía pensar en una razón detrás de todo esto que estaba pasando. No podía pensar en ninguna solución y ninguna respuesta.

Y por una vez, no quería.

Derramé mis lágrimas sobre su hombro, pero él no pareció molestarse.

—Estoy aquí Izaya, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí...

Él siguió repitiendo esas palabras y yo no sabía porqué. No fue sino hasta que probé algo salado que me di cuenta que él había empezado a llorar también. Es por lo que seguía repitiéndolo para sí mismo. Él me quería hacer saber...

 _Estoy aquí._

 _Estoy aquí._

 _Estoy aquí._

 _Estoy aquí._

 _Estaré aquí._

 _Siempre estaré aquí._

 _Siempre estaré aquí, para ti._

.

.

.

.

 **N/T: Ésta es uno de una colección de oneshots traducidos que tenía preparados desde hace un tiempo, así que todos los créditos de la historia le pertenecen a su autor original. Habrá más de esta autora en un futuro.**

 **Y lo siento por no actualizar This is war, oficialmente mi ordenador está inservible, y escribir desde el móvil es realmente difícil. Así que probablemente las actualizaciones sean mucho menos constantes, pero tengan por seguro que no la voy a dejar!**

 **No me importa si sólo una persona (o ninguna) lo lee, yo quiero terminarla y lo haré!**

 **Así que eso, nos vemos! n_n**


End file.
